


Five Times (podfic)

by stitchcasual



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, and the fall of overwatch, author-narrated, but neither is canon, featuring such fun times as, i am not nice to gabriel reyes, just post-omnic crisis, major character death because canon, the omnic crisis, the title might sound cute but it's a bundle of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchcasual/pseuds/stitchcasual
Summary: Five Times Gabriel Reyes Held Jack Morrison's Handaka the fic that sounds like it should be cute but will actually make you cry(now in podfic form!)





	Five Times (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686508) by [stitchcasual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchcasual/pseuds/stitchcasual). 



> This is my first podfic. I know there are a few mistakes in it so be gentle.

[SoundCloud Link](https://soundcloud.com/jonni-h-773879747/five-times/s-W6Y0g)

 Formatting is weird...


End file.
